<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unrequited coffee by skigrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140412">unrequited coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skigrn/pseuds/skigrn'>skigrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tiffanyxphone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skigrn/pseuds/skigrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a coffee shop au.<br/>unrequited thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tiffanyxphone - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unrequited coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dim lights flicker in the modern bohemian shop. A calm, ongoing Korean jazz playlist travels throughout the establishment. Dozens of customers file in and out, laughing and chattering among themselves. The golden bell hanging on the door jingles for the 100th time today, as Tiffany sighs. She has been working at "Ho Ho Myoll" cafe for months and is ready for some change. A customer strolls gleefully up to the counter, their eyes bright. "What can I get you today," Tiffany smiles "Would you like to see our special menu?" The guy glazes his eyes up to the menu hanging above the counter and grins softly. "I'll just get a black coffee please." Tiffany quickly scribbles down his order and begins to turn around. "Take a seat please, your order will be ready in a few!" She spins on her heels to grab the kettle as the man strides to an empty table. She reaches for a cabinet and grabs a cup as the kettle steams. She glances in the mans direction as she pours dark coffee into a disposable cup. He is looking outside the window as grade school kids speed past the cafe. One kid gets his backpack stuck on a streetlight and the guy chuckles. Oh. Tiffany turns a crimson red as she finishes up his order and puts a cardboard sleeve around the cup. She tightens her pastel yellow apron and walks over to her customer. "Your order, sir." He turns his head and nods slightly "Thank you miss!" She nods politely and walks back to the counter. She fans herself nonchalantly and mouths to her coworker "He was REALLY hot!!!?!" Skye, her beautiful perfect, amazing talented coworker quickly peeks over to the man sitting in the corner and widens her eyes. "Holy...." She raises her hand to brush back her curly hair and smirks. Tiffany laughs and walks to serve the next customer as the guy drinks down his plain black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>10:30 pm, chatroom with Tiffany and friends</p><p>tiff: holy shjBHJDB lemme tell u ab this guy i saw at work<br/>
skye&lt;3: YES LETTEM KNOW<br/>
koif: WAIT WTF HAPPENED IS HE HOT?<br/>
skye&lt;3: ...<br/>
jiminP_: ooo wait does tiffany have a bf 0-0<br/>
jgguk: LMFAOOO<br/>
tiff: ...<br/>
jgguk: ok sorry go on<br/>
tiff: ..so he asked for a black coffee<br/>
koif: BLACK COFFEE??!??!!<br/>
jiminP_ : RED FLAG GET OUT OF THERE EEOOEEEEOOOOEOOO<br/>
jgguk: SOUND THE ALARMS<br/>
skye&lt;3: chileee.. guys he was like a model or sum<br/>
koif: u got pics?<br/>
jiminP_: hes probably not that hot lol :P<br/>
jgguk: LEMME GET THIS STRAIGHT- you like this guy because hes hot and you DONT judge his horrendous coffee choice?<br/>
skye&lt;3: AJKSBASJBDHBABJKBDAJBSFJKJADKN<br/>
koif: LMAOOOOSMMASKL<br/>
tiff: .<br/>
tiff: shut<br/>
koif: anyway go on, go on<br/>
tiff: ..he kinda looked at me<br/>
jgguk: oh now THIS is a game changer- he looked at the lady SERVING him coffee. damn just get married already<br/>
jiminP_: ....I mean<br/>
skye&lt;3: YALL STFU I SUPPORT THIS<br/>
*tiffany has left the chatroom: "shrek is hot &lt;3"*</p><p>  Tiffany combs out her hair and puts it up in a high pony. She lays down in bed thinking about the black coffee stranger once again. His mysterious aura. The way the apps were organized. His perfectly crafted phone case. Why did this random stranger leave such an impact on her?<br/>
Tiffany was perfectly fine with being single. All her friends seemed to be in relationships, but she never felt like she was missing someone. Skye was getting married to her long-time girlfriend Verose in the fall and Tiffany is happy for her, but never wished for a wedding herself. Shes had a few crushes but they never last. But this stranger, this HANDSOME stranger seemed to have left a permanent thought in her head. She turns around for the 10th time before sleeping and dozes off before complete daylight.</p><p>  Sunlight streams through the windows as Tiffany makes a drink. There seems to be more customers than usual today, making the day exhausting. Skye gossips on the phone to Verose speaking about some hot ghost guy while she heats up a croissant. Tiffany turns around with a strained smile to meet the next customer in line. She gasps as she faces the person. Its- Its the BLACK COFFEE GUY??! He wears a finely tailored black suit and dark dress shoes, completely different from the casual clear phone case he was sitting in yesterday. He appears to be on a business call and mutters something under his breath as he pulls his airpods out. "Sorry about that." He grins smoothly and slips his airpods in his pocket. "I'll take uhhhhhh.....," "Ma'am?" Tiffany blinks out of a trance and hurriedly begins scribbling on a notepad "OH sorry sir. What would you like?" He laughs airily. "A caramel frappe please." You blink. "Ahh- Coming right up!" He grins "Quite a change right?" You spin around. "Huh?" "Oh, from my order yesterday. My bad, why would a random barista remember my order.." He smiles and rubs his eyes "Forget I said that." Tiffany laughs awkwardly "Oh.. uh haha." She quickly puts together his drink. Skye walks over whispering something loudly to Verose. "YES HESREALLYFUCKINGHOT" she pauses "No, not hotter than you babe" She giggles "Okay I will talk to you later bae." She hangs up the phone and rushes over to Tiffany. "GIRL what are you doing!?!?! ADJUST YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP WOMAN!" She pulls out a small lipgloss and hands it to Tiffany. "Go get your man.!" Tiffany applies the light makeup and walks over to the table where the guy is sitting. He laughs softly at something and turns to look when Tiffany places his frappe on the table. "Thanks!" he grins and takes a sip. "Woah!! This is hella good 893198393..?18928992114u19????!" Tiffany blushes "Oh, uh thanks!" She nods before leaving and speeds off.</p><p>Tiffany tiredly walks home from work. She strides toward a bench, looking forward to take a rest. She sits and sighs complacently, resting her eyes. She suddenly shoots awake. "HOW DID I FALL ASLEEP.. CRAP" she thinks panicking. She sits up and realize someone is supporting her head. "Jimi-" She stops her sentence short realizing that this person has way broader shoulders than Jimin. She hurriedly lifts her head and faces..<br/>
The black coffee guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>